SDW-3632/V Gundam Fructidor
|model number=SDW-3632/V |launched=2317 A.D. |developed from=SDW-3632 Descartes Caviar |developed into= |unit type=Observer-use all-purpose Close Quarters Combat Twin Drive mobile suit |operators=Independent |known pilots= Teresa Kennedy |power plant=GN Drive x 2 (Twin Drive) |armaments=Completed: *2 x GN 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head *4 x GN rocket anchor, mounted in hands and feet *2 x retractable GN beam gun with beam bayonet, mounted on forearms, hand-carried in use *2 x GN beam saber, mounted on legs, hand-carried in use *GN shield, mounts GN mobile rail gun, mounted on right arm Incomplete: *10 x Solar Bits, used in conjunction with the incomplete Haro Dock |system features=*Bit Control System **GN Field *Twin Drive System **Lux-Elysium System **Trans-Am System *Quantum Brainwave Control System *Haro Dock (incomplete) |unique aspects=Lux-Elysium System |armour=*E-Carbon *GN Composite Armor |accommodation=pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation=Independent |universe=Emerald Century |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam Gaiden: Beyond }} The SDW-3632/V Gundam Fructidor is an upgraded version of the SDW-3632 Descartes Caviar, and the last mobile suit to be manufactured by Celestial Being prior to its disbandment. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Gaiden: Beyond, with Teresa Kennedy being its pilot. History Equipment *'GN 12.5mm Automatic CIWS:' Like most other mobile suits the Fructidor also features a set of two CIWS guns in its head to intercept incoming missiles. They operate automatically instead of manually during close combat. *'GN Rocket Anchor:' One of the more unique features of the Fructidor is its four GN rocket anchors. Each hand and foot mounts a single anchor. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Fructidor to throw the captured unit over a small distance. *'Retractable GN Beam Gun with Beam Bayonet:' This version of the GN Beam Gun used in the Fructidor is similar to a normal GN Beam Gun, but with the ability to retract itself. However, thanks to a series of upgrades in Episode 5 of Beyond, bayonets have been installed to improve its effectiveness in close combat. *'GN Beam Saber:' Like most other GN-powered mobile suits the Fructidor also wields two sets of GN Beam Sabers to engage with an opposing mobile suit in Close Combat. *'GN Shield' Features *'Bit Control System' **'GN Field' *'Quantum Brainwave Control System' *'Twin Drive System:' **'Lux-Elysium System:' The Gundam Fructidor was the only Mobile Suit created by Celestial Being and the first to utilize the new Lux-Elysium System. Once activated, the Fructidor manipulates the flow of time by slowing it down, giving it a better advantage to attack opposing mobile suits during a moment of stress; however, after a set amount of time has passed, the flow of time will return to normal. This system is said to be similar to Trans-Am, but it is actually specific to Observers. Unlike Trans-Am, Lux does not use GN Particles and Teresa can lock or unlock the system at any time depending on the situation. **'Trans-Am System:' Like all other GN-Powered Mobile Suits, the Gundam Fructidor can utilize Trans-Am for increased output. Trivia The Gundam Fructidor is named after the twelfth month of the French Republic calendar.